The Unknown
by Sienna112
Summary: After the Second Giant War, Percy is hoping for an uneventful summer but the Fates have decided that they aren't quite done torturing him yet. The demigods start disappearing mysteriously. There are rumours of a rogue demigod gathering power. It's almost like the Titan War. Wait! There's more. The enemy is on the side of Olympus. What's happening? Who is the real enemy?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d1e7629789da40c9db6a78de103fe3c"Percy's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2ff5ee853a32c24ffc31d655cc2da263"I was having the most amazing dream of a room filled with cheeseburgers, blue pancakes, blue cookies and every blue food imaginable. Just as I was a about to eat it all, I was shaken awake very rudely might I add, by a certain daughter of Athena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b0a8313fd0c827c9b9647906c9866a4" " Annie! I wanna sleep." I whined burrowing under the covers. I could literally em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hear/em her evil smirk. Suddenly I was on the floor with an evil Annabeth standing over me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="adf5a322392bc4338f2124a4ba7f40dd""You really should lay off your mother's blue cookies. You are getting heavy Seaweed Brain."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e10e270e3246571aa32a18bd80b2bf17""I'm a growing boy who needs his food"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6c8c196b476adaf364edadf18df4310""Okay. Okay. Now go get ready or no kisses for a week." Saying that she left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78f366d0ed9d503bb13aac19bafed93b"Grumbling the whole time I got dressed and freshened up. I hurried to the Pavilion. I saw I was the last one to arrive and everyone was already eating. I sat down on the Poseidon table and ate pancakes and blue cherry coke. What? It's never too early for Blue Coke. After finishing my meal and giving Wise Girl a quick peck, I headed to the Arena as I was teaching the sword fighting class. I smiled when I saw the Undetermined Cabin all ready for training. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e949d4dae100912a4d48a02da843671"The gods were paying more attention to their children but centuries-old habits were difficult to change. They are trying but sometimes they take time to claim one or two of them. So until they are claimed they are accommodated in the Unclaimed cabin. It was a beautiful cabin built in a way so that no one should feel inadequate. Heyyyy see I know some big words. Unlike what many believe. Ugh. ADHD strikes again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fdccb2e986633275f25e6726279b720a" Fortunately, I hadn't zoned out much. But one person noticed my lapse and smirked. And that was little Ms. Jason Grace. She was the female version of Jason. All blond, tanned and blue-eyed. She has excelled in everything she tried. And her name is Lily Watson. She is one of my new friends. Her age is 14 but she acts like she's 80. Okay just kidding but she is extremely mature for her age. Her godly parent has not claimed her yet. Everyone is leaning towards Aphrodite because they say that she's beautiful. Me? For me, she's like a little sister. And everyone even Aphrodite pales in comparison in front of my Wise Girl. I'm sincerely hoping that Aphrodite is not listening or she'll... Gah! Stupid ADHD. Anyway, the rest of the class continued uneventfully with Lils beating the others as usual. (If you are dimmer than a broken lightbulb then you won't get that Lils is the nickname of Lilly.)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e1135467ab017e1142e9599746779ae0"So after the class, I went for a swim in the lake. I was at the bottom of the lake when I noticed a nymph standing or is it floating? in front of me, her eyes strangely blank. She spoke in a voice empty of emotion," em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beware Son of the Sea. Evil is once again rising. Choose the people with whom you side wisely. They're coming for you."/em/p 


End file.
